Nine Paths: One Destiny
by Finalmente
Summary: Naruto nunca a cedido ante su propia tristeza y sigue hacia adelante pese a su soledad. Al conocer a alguien que en verdad quería saber de el, estar con el, y ser su amigo, el universo manda una roca que lo hunde aún más en el suelo. Pero su alma luminosa nunca cederá ante la oscuridad, ¡Brillando como un intenso sol! Solo con sus fuerzas, y sus amistades, cambiará el mundo.


_**~0: Un Final Doloroso, y un Inicio Luminoso~**_

Naruto suspiró mientras veía el amplio cielo azul teñirse de vivos naranjas y morados, acomodándose un poco sobre el césped en lo alto de la Montaña Hokage en el que estaba acostado para tener una mejor vista. Ese era su lugar favorito, sin nadie más que si mismo, sin tener que esperar un insulto o una mirada fría.

Abrochó su abrigo, pues comenzaba a enfriar. Se acercaba el invierno en Konoha, y pese a que era más suave que en otros lugares, seguía siendo frío. Debía conseguir un calentador, o le daría una hipotermia antes de que terminara la temporada de verano.

Mientras veía las nubes pasar, no pudo evitar pensar un poco en su vida. No lo hacía muy a menudo, solo cuando en verdad no tenía otras cosas que hacer. Ya hace unos tres años que había comenzado a asistir a la Academia Ninja gracias a Sandaime, y si bien agradecía el hecho de aprender para poder cumplir su sueño, sentía que se estaba quedando atrás. No progresaba de la forma que otros de sus compañeros, ni tampoco destacaba de forma particular.

Había hecho amigos, conocido gente y entrenado con fuerza, pero siempre estaba aquel que le superaba: Sasuke Uchiha.

Ambos tenían la misma edad, y era físicamente similares, pero ambos eran muy distintos.

Sasuke tenía un gran talento natural, un clan que lo apoyaba y una familia que le quería. ¿Qué tenía Naruto? Solo un pequeño apartamento, y una considerable cantidad de soledad. Sin familia, solo amigos que nunca estarían siempre, y con una aldea que si bien no le detestaba tampoco agradecía su presencia.

Y pese a que Sasuke hace unos meses había perdido a su clan, siendo este asesinado por su hermano mayor, no había perdido su impulso. Casi parecía haber aumentado sus esfuerzos en dejarlo atrás. — _Me pregunto cómo eran mis padres_ —Pensó, como tantas veces había hecho. Era algo que solía hacer, siempre intrigado de saber quiénes eran sus padres. Jiji solo le había dicho que estos murieron haciendo algo importante, así que debían ser fuertes.— _¿Por qué Jiji no me dice sus nombres, o quiénes fueron? ¿Ellos eran malos, o simplemente no lo sabe?_

¿A quién se parecía? ¿A su madre, o a su padre? ¿Qué jutsus sabían? ...¿Lo hubieran querido? ¿Era acaso un error?

Negó con la cabeza.

Seguir pensando en esa cosas no le ayudaría. ¡Debía mantenerse positivo, aunque costara!— Yo me convertiré en Hokage —Murmuró para si mismo, recordando su más grande sueño y meta en la vida. Desde que había conocido a Jiji, cuando este le encontró pescando en la orilla de un lago, y al ver como los aldeanos le apreciaban y le admiraban, había querido ser como el.

— _¡Quiero ser Hokage! ¡Quiero ser alguien, alguien importante!_ —Había gritado esa vez, haciendo reír a Jiji. Quería ser Hokage para que todos lo vieran y le reconocieran como alguien, no solo un problema o una astilla en el dedo. El le había dicho que si se esforzaba mucho, un día podría serlo.

Esas habían sido sus primeras palabras de animo, las que habían encendido el fuego en su corazón. Cierto, habían varios chicos en su clase que aspiraban a lo mismo, e inclusive Jiji le dijo que su padre tenía el mismo sueño. Pero una cosa eran los sueños y otra la realidad.

Vio que el sol ya casi se había escondido, así que levantó sus cosas y comenzó a bajar la montaña. Le costaba un poco, pero era un buen entrenamiento, y como lo hacía casi todos los días, no le agotaba tanto como debería. Mientras caminaba por las calles en dirección a su apartamento, pudo ver las miradas de los aldeanos.

Algunos le daban miradas molestas, otras con pena, unos más le ignoraban completamente, y el resto simplemente no parecía importarle su presencia.— _Algún dia cambiaré eso, ya verán_ —Pensó, mientras apretaba un poco el paso.— _¡Un día me verán y pedirán mi atención, y me admirarán! Y entonces, ya no podrán ignorarme._

Estaba distraído pensando en eso que no notó que uno de los aldeanos, de aquellos que le veían con...¿Rencor? le había metido el pie. Cayó estrepitosamente, generando risas entre los malintencionados, mientras que otros se abstenían de hacerlo pero tampoco lo ayudaban. En si, nadie interfería, unos por no querer hacerlo y otros para no ser repudiados como el.

— _¿Por qué me tratan así?_ —Pensó frustrado apretando el suelo entre sus puños. El no les había hecho nada más que alguna que otra bromita, pero eso no justificaba el trato que recibía. ¡¿Por qué lo trataban como si fuera una plaga?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Sabía que tenía que ver con sus padres, pues el era demasiado joven para ganarse por su cuenta el desprecio y rabia de tanta gente. ¿Eran malos, acaso? ¿Habían causado muchos problemas a Konoha, y por eso habían muerto? ¿O simplemente los habían decepcionado? No sabía el porque, pero tampoco sentía ganas se averiguarlo. Sentía en lo profundo de su corazón que lo que encontraría de ellos, podría no ser bueno.

Iba a levantarse, cuando una mano entró en su rango de visión.

—¿Estas bien? Esa caída fue dura —Era una chica unos tres años mayor que el. Y en su mirada había...¿Preocupación?

Era un poco más alta, con piel clara y un cuerpo delgado pero bien construido. Su pelo era color cielo, espinoso y despeinado como el de Naruto y con tres mechones recogidos en coletas al lado de su cara. Sus ojos color cereza eran bastante bonitos.

—Etto...si, eso creo. —Murmuró mientras aceptaba su mano y se levantaba.— ¡Hace falta más que eso para vencerme´Ttebayo!

—Ya veo —Dijo ella viéndolo detenidamente, antes de sonreír y aplaudir.— Me alegro.

Pudo ver mejor sus prendas ahora que estaba de pie: Ella usaba una camiseta del color de sus ojos, y unos pantalones cortos azul oscuro.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? —Preguntó ella, viéndolo con interés.

—¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha, créelo! —Anunció con una gran sonrisa, haciendo reír a la chica.

—Es un gusto conocerte, futuro Hokage —Saludó ella burlona con una exagerada reverencia, ambos rieron ante eso. Luego ella alzó su mano, como si esperara estrechar la del rubio.— Soy Aoma Ayanami. ¡Un gusto, Naruto-kun!

Naruto quedó impactado por unos segundos, antes de sonreír enormemente y tomar su mano.— ¡Igualmente´Ttebayo!

* * *

—Quiero saber más de ti.

Habían pasado ya un año desde que Naruto conoció a Ayanami, siendo esta su primera amiga con una edad semejante. Esta era similar a el, alegre y exuberante, siempre buscando hacerlo reír y sacarle una sonrisa. Todos sus otros amigos le apreciaban también.

Pero ella no era tonta. Ella había notado las miradas que los adultos, y algunos niños, le daban a Naruto. Por un tiempo no quiso mencionarlo, pero al verlo ese día que habían quedado en verse en la Montaña Hokage con varias heridas y un ojo morado, no pudo evitarlo. Quería saber, saber más de su amigo.

Siempre que el nombre de Naruto era mencionado, los adultos ponían mala cara. Algunos le insultaban, otros cambiaban de tema, mientras que unos pocos le decían que eso no era algo que ella debiera conocer. En resumen, solo los jóvenes no sabían la razón de la hostilidad de la aldea hacia Naruto.

Naruto desvió la mirada, aun sobando su mejilla.— Yo...tampoco lo sé...No sé porque todos se comportan así, ni que he hecho para que me miren de esa forma —Apretó sus puños, y bajo la mirada.— Yo...también quiero saber...

Ayanami vio esto con dolor, y colocó sus manos en sus hombros haciendo que Naruto la viese. Esta embozó una sonrisa, un tanto forzada, pero que intentaba alegrar a su amigo.— No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. En un año me convertiré en Gennin, y te prometo que seguiré tu sueño. —Alzó su puño, e imitó la sonrisa de Naruto.— Me convertiré en Hokage, para preparar tu camino. Así, cuando tu seas uno también, ambos podremos recordar estos momentos y reír alegremente.

Siguió, al tiempo que lo abrazaba.— Si me vuelvo Hokage, así tal vez sabré la verdad...y te prometo que te la contaré...

—¿Lo prometes?

—¡Claro que si! —Declaro, viendo que el sonreía igual que ella.

— _Para proteger a mi amigo, estoy dispuesta a todo_ —No le importaba cuánto le costara, haría lo posible por protegerlo y hacer posible que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Era una firme convicción que tenía, y que no dejaría morir ante la gente ignorante que lo detestaba.

* * *

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre Konoha, fría e inclemente, tanto que parecía hielo líquido. Pero no solo caía en el mundo real, sino también en la mente de cierto niño inquieto que todos conocían en Konoha. En ese plano, distinto al nuestro, el Kyūbi no Youko lloraba con fuerza mientras con sus colas acurrucaba al pequeño Naruto.

Muchos dicen que los demonios son seres hechos de odio y muerte, eso puede ser cierto pero también son seres con sentimientos y libre albedrío y como hicieron el Yonbi y el Hachibi, pueden dejar a un lado su naturaleza destructiva y tener una personalidad un poco...más amistosa.

Era la segunda vez que el Biju de nueve colas lloraba por algo. La primera era por la noticia de la pronta muerte de su figura paterna, y ahora... por la perdida de un amigo. No. De un compañero.

— _Malditos Humanos_ —Pensó el zorro demoníaco con furia e ira desenfrenada. Maldecía al Yondaime por su idiotez, al confiar en el pueblo; maldecía a Kushina por su ingenuidad, y a Mito por guardar secretos; maldecía a Madara por haberle puesto en este predicamento al iniciar todo el ciclo; maldecía al Sandaime por su hipocresía y su debilidad, a su alumno Jiraiya por sus miedos y Tsunade por su autocompasión. En resumen maldecía a todos por lastimar al que podría ser su último contenedor.

Naruto había tenido una vida medianamente normal, pudiendo soportar perfectamente las miradas de odio del pueblo, pero poco a poco una pequeña parte de su alma moría ante la soledad. Todo por la idiotez del Yondaime. El Kyūbi agradecía enormemente a la chica de pelo azul por haberse acercado a su anfitrión, su amistad había hecho que una nueva luz alumbrara el camino de Naruto.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Cuando Naruto nació, apareció aquel sujeto cuyo poder y aura le recordaron a Madara Uchiha pero... hubo algo diferente en el. El enmascarado que se hacía llamar Madara libero del cuerpo de Kushina al Kyūbi y en una serie de sucesos donde la bestia fue controlada por el Sharingan, el Kyūbi termino dentro de Naruto, sus padres murieron junto a la mayor parte de la población de Konoha y así dio inicio la vida del tercer Jinchuriki del Kyūbi.

Claro, como si a eso se le pudiera llamar vida.

El Kyūbi tenía que admitirlo, la vida de Naruto fue peor de lo que muchos podrían imaginar y todo fue por culpa de Minato, Kushina, Mito y Sarutobi.

Mito debió decirle a la población de Konoha que era una Jinchuriki, ya que obviamente no obtendría el rechazo de la aldea por haber sido la esposa del Shodai Hokage pero ella dudo y no lo hizo, su estúpida decisión llevo a que Kushina no fuera conocida como una Jinchuriki más que para cinco personas, y por ello el consideraba que ellas ciertamente fueron sus peores carceleros. El Kyūbi siempre diría que Naruto Uzumaki fue el mejor Jinchuriki que tuvo que soportar y lo que puro que aun se mantuvo contra todo el dolor que padeció, cosa que lo impresionaba cada vez más.

El Sandaime si bien solía visitarlo, no tenía el valor suficiente para poner en su lugar a la villa. La condición de Naruto se había regado por toda Konoha por obra de unos Ambu de máscara blanca, y si bien nadie podía hablar sobre eso no significaba que lo trataran bien. Aunque el niño tenía vigilancia a la veinticuatro horas para que no fuese lastimado físicamente, eso en realidad no evito que fuera lastimado.

Quizás no físicamente, pero las heridas psicológicas y emocionales a veces duelen más que una puñalada.

Habían quienes no tenían el odio de otros aldeanos, pero estos en cambio tenían miedo de que si mostraban compasión al pequeño rubio serían linchados por aquellos que lo despreciaban. El Kyūbi les tenía cierto entendimiento, pues no tenían la fuerza para defender sus pensamientos.

Naruto como Jinchuriki del Kyubi y como todos sus hermanos y hermanas vivió en el mismo infierno. A la tierna edad de cuatro años, Naruto vivió en la soledad absoluta, siendo echado del orfanato y por el desprecio visible de la aldea hacía el, Naruto tuvo que vivir en el bosque y tratar de sobrevivir en los peores de los horrores. Con solo cuatro amigos, que poco podían hacer por el, Naruto estaba solo.

Los niños jamás se le acercaban por orden de sus padres, todos los adultos lo miraban fríamente, y todo lo que aprendía lo hacía por su propia cuenta valiéndose de su intuición y de lo que podía observar de las demás personas.

Naruto apenas y podía articular unas pocas palabras y si no fuera por su primera reunión con el Kyūbi a los cinco años nunca podría hablar bien. Fue en el momento en que Naruto fue apaleado por una gran turba de personas, aprovechando de que la mayoría de los Ambu que lo cuidaban se habían dejado vender, fue tan grande el dolor que el Kyūbi tuvo que poner chakra extra para que el chico no se muriera. La reunión fue de lo más interesante, en vez de mostrar miedo, disgusto, odio u otra clase de emoción Naruto simplemente lloro, lloro de alegría, algo que recordaría para siempre el Kyūbi.

Al igual que Killer Bee, Yagura, Gaara, y el resto de los Jinchurikis Naruto desesperado por la soledad recurrió al causante de su dolor pero a diferencia de los otros, Naruto solo quería a un amigo. Todos los Jinchuriki tenían una forma de demostrar su soledad, y como esta los había afectado.

Gaara termino odiando a todos los seres, creyendo que matar demostraba su existencia; Yugito, y su Sensei Killer Bee, mostraban indiferencia a las burlas y usaban el desprecio del resto para volverse más fuerte y así ser respetados; Yagura selló sus sentimientos y se volvió un Kage, de manera que todos lo respetaran y dejaran de despreciarlo; Roshi y Han decidieron asilarse de los Humanos, creyendo ser diferentes a ellos, y se concentraron en controlar sus poderes para evitar dañar a aquellos que siempre les habían lastimado; Utakata se había centrado en hacerse fuerte, frío y calmado, evitando crear conexiones y queriendo ser respetado por su fuerza, al mismo tiempo también alejaba a los demás de si para evitar su prejuicios; Fuu, de manera semejante a Naruto, sonreía cada que podía e intentaba hacer amigos, siendo su meta cien amigos.

Naruto, al igual que la de siete colas, simplemente quería un amigo. Y así fue que, de manera extraña, la pureza en Naruto logró entablar amistad con el Kyūbi quien jamás dejo de sorprenderse con el rubio, aun cuando todos le odiaban, aun cuando vivía en el bosque, aun cuando comía de la basura, aun cuando ya había sido apuñalado más veces de lo que muchos podrían decir, aun cuando intentaron ahorcarle, aun cuando le prendieron fuego, aun cuando recibió todo eso y más tortura, y el chico nunca sintió algún ápice de odio.

No odiaba a nadie. Eso era innatural, y la única vez que el Kyūbi había visto aquello fue solamente dos veces, siendo el mismo Rikudō Sennin y su segundo hijo, porque el sabio fue bondadoso y de corazón puro con el que le dio un nombre, Kurama, y crió a su hijo con esos mismos valores.

El chico era tan puro, que aun con todo el odio del mundo seguía siéndolo y posiblemente seguiría de esa forma, su ingenuidad y sinceridad hicieron que Kurama simplemente lo aceptara no como su carcelero sino como su amigo, hasta tal punto que le contó todo lo que sabia. Pero ahora todo había terminado en la situación actual.

Naruto sintió rabia, si, sintió rabia pero no sintió odio hacía su padre cuando Kurama le explicó sobre el, pero después de un momento se lleno de alegría, pura alegría al haber sido hijo de un gran ninja e inclusive tuvo la idea de ser Hokage para quizás ser como el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura que, al igual que el, tuvo que pasar por el odio de su aldea como Jinchuriki y al final fue reconocido como tal, aunque el no supiera sobre lo sucedido de la guerra civil de Kiri. Naruto, llenó de ilusión, comenzó a entrenar para volverse más fuerte.

Cada día su cuerpo ganaba más fuerza, podía correr más lejos sin cansarse tanto, y todo por su enorme esfuerzo. Aun cuando sus manos se rompieran, y sus pies pidieran descanso, nunca dejo de entrenar. No sabía usar el chakra, carecía de alguna arma, así que se concentró en entrenar su cuerpo.

Fue en aquel tiempo que fue encontrado por Hiruzen, el Sandaime. Este, horrorizado por el estado de Naruto, decidió mostrar un poco de su autoridad e intentó mejorar la vida del rubio. Le dio una casa, le inscribió en la academia, y le dió una cantidad razonable de dinero. Ordenó a dos de sus Ambus personales, aquellos que jamás cuestionarían sus ordenes, que lo protegieran desde las sombras.

Hizo amigos, se hizo fuerte, y conoció a Ayanami. Su vida era...feliz.

Pero un día, todo eso cambio.

El día de la graduación de Ayanami, cuando ambos estaban festejando, fueron atacados por una turba violenta. Shinobis y aldeanos resentidos acabaron con sus guardaespaldas, llevándose a ambos niños en el proceso. Fueron hasta lo más profundo del bosque, y dieron rienda suelta a su dolor e ira.

Haciendo uso de su limitada influencia, el Kyūbi intentó protegerlos, pero solo pudo evitar que pudieran violar a la chica. A cambio, ellos fueron brutalmente golpeados. Fue una dolorosa recuperación, pero ambos sobrevivieron y siguieron adelante.

Hiruzen redobló sus esfuerzos en evitar esas turbas, aumentando el número de ambus a cuatro y dándole un poco más de entrenamiento al rubio y a su amiga para que pudieran defenderse. Pero lastimosamente, no fue suficiente. A un año de que Naruto se graduara, sucedió lo que el zorro y el Hokage temían.

Eso es lo que nos lleva a la situación actual, del porque el Biju más poderoso de todos lloraba por segunda vez en toda su existencia. Si uno pudiera ver fuera del paisaje mental quizás podría entender.

Actualmente la zona en donde se encontraba muy alejado de lo que era Konoha, cerca de los restos de una pequeña aldea que desapareció durante la primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, en el punto exacto entre Iwa, Taki y Kusa. Era un lugar con pocas cosas, un simple cruce de caminos.

Aquel día fueron atacados nuevamente por una turba furiosa, y pese a que los ambus se interpusieron, fueron asesinados por sus compañeros shinobis hundidos en la ira aprovechando sus números. De esa forma, sellaron su destino. Naruto intentó correr, pero no logró esquivar el odio de sus captores. Ayanami intentó protegerlo sin éxito, siendo aún demasiado débil. ¿Qué podía hacer ella, si cuatro ninjas de élite no pudieron?

Ahora, en un árbol se encontraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Naruto siendo sostenido entre sus manos empaladas por una Katana oxidada, sus brazos estaban pegados y se podía ver que de manera grotesca tres placas unían los brazos entre sí dejando brotar una cantidad de sangre. El torso del joven presentaba grandes golpes, cortes y quemaduras, con tres barras de metal incrustadas en el pecho y en el estomago, sus piernas deformadas dejaban ver uno que otro hueso sobresaliendo, dando a entender que se empeñaron en rompérselas al pobre infante.

Naruto fue llevado allí por los ninjas y aldeanos que le habían atacado en una funesta procesión de odio, creyendo que sería mejor dejarlo allí para que muriera y ahí fuera donde el Kyūbi reapareciera en unas años, esperando tener la suerte de que atacara a otra aldea. Lastima que sus deseos no se cumplirían.

Ayanami estaba en una situación semejante, clavada en otro árbol. A diferencia de Naruto, le habían marcado a fuego el kanji de "Zorra" en el estomago, seguido del de "Demonio", demostrando lo que pensaban de ella. Sus ojos estaban marcados de heridas, pero a penas y se habían salvado.

— _ **¡No! ¡No dejare que mueras Naruto!**_ —Gritó fuertemente Kurama mientras miraba al niño entre sus colas. Esa era su representación mental dentro del sello, y demostraba lo cansado y débil que estaba mentalmente. El Kyūbi velaba con cuidado su sueño y ya hace tiempo que había atravesado su reja para poder estar cerca de su amigo.

Kyūbi honestamente podía haber tomado control sobre el chico y devorar su alma para controlar su cuerpo, pero Naruto le había mostrado tal confianza y entrega que le había permitido ya hace unos años estar con el en esa jaula cuando iba a su paisaje mental. El Kyūbi se concentro en su chakra y abrió los ojos consternado.— _**¡Aun no hay malicia en su alma! ¡¿Acaso aun no odia a esa maldita aldea?! ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Acaso este chico es tan bondadoso como lo fue Rikudō Sennin?! ¡No importa! ¡He enviado todo el chakra posible para salvar su vida!**_

Chakra que tomo la forma de nueve colas rodeo a Naruto, pero de improviso antes de hacer el efecto deseado se deshizo. Kurama abrió los ojos con sorpresa, odio e impotencia.— _**¡¿CÓMO!? ¡¿Fueron tan listos como para usar a Hyūgas para evitar que mi chakra o el de otra persona fluyera por su cuerpo?! ¡No puedo hacer nada!**_

Era increíble. Los Hyūga usaron su Jūken (Puño Suave) para romper sus puntos de chakra como una manera de evitar que el Kyūbi sanara el daño que le habían hecho. Podía intentar darle de su chakra, pero este simplemente no fluiría.

Nunca antes el Kyūbi se había sentido así de inútil, así de miserable, no desde la muerte de Rikudō Sennin. Otra vez debía ver como otra persona preciosa para el moría sin poder ayudarlo. Hundió su frente en el suelo, derramando lagrimas de dolor.— _**Lo siento, Naruto.**_

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Una luz que parecía provenir del cielo.

Haciendo uso de los ojos entreabiertos y sin vida de Naruto, el Kyūbi intentó descubrir qué era esa luz. Era una esfera dorada del tamaño de una manzana que parecía bajar del cielo a gran velocidad, como un cometa. Fue hasta aquel claro, deteniéndose suavemente antes de tocar el suelo.

El zorro sintió una potente presencia, tan o más grande que la suya, intentar penetrar en el sello. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo negarle el acceso por mucho tiempo.

Una luz dorada iluminó la oscuridad de la mente de Naruto, trayendo una suave calidez que hizo que el agonizante chico dejara de temblar. Frente a Kyūbi apareció el rostro de un ser ligeramente más pequeño que el, pero que exudaba poder y divinidad. Solo se veía su rostro, alargado y blanco que le recordaba al de un caballo, con ojos verdosos y marcas grises semejantes a las que Naruto tenía. Estaba rodeado de un halo dorado que exudaba dignidad, poder y sobre todo...divinidad. Sin dudas, estaban frente a un dios.

— _ **Saludos, Kyūbi. Veo que te hayas en una situación comprometida**_ —Dijo, pese a que no tenía labios o boca visibles. Ondas doradas emanaban de el y se dispersaban por el espacio en blanco, dándoles al chico y al zorro una sensación de bienestar y calidez. Era...como el brillo del sol, pero en cada parte de su cuerpo.— _**Tu no sabes qué soy, ¿Cierto? Pero sabes que soy un Dios. Y puedo ayudarte.**_

— _ **¡¿Cómo!? Y aún más importante, ¿Quién eres?**_

El ser bajó la mirada.— _**Mi nombre es Arceus, un dios de un lugar destruido. Mi esencia se dispersó entre las dimensiones, hasta llegar hasta aquí. Llevo el poder de mis hijos, y he estado esperando encontrar personas dignas para portarlo. Ese chico es una de ellas**_ —Dijo al tiempo que un orbe dorado salia de su cuerpo y se posicionaba sobre el rubio.— _**Hay muchos más como yo, que con el tiempo serán reemplazados por mis hijos. Algunos quedarán en estado latente, esperando a alguien digno, otros tomaran forma física y se reunirán en cierto lugar. Espero y este joven pueda conocerlos.**_

Kurama no entendía mucho, pero sabía sobre el hecho de que habían muchas dimensiones. Hagoromo les había contado sobre eso, entre otras cosas.— _**¿Y cual es el precio?**_ —Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No podía sentir sentimientos negativos, solo...dolor, arrepentimiento, y tristeza. Y una intensa nostalgia.

Arceus suspiró, al tiempo que la esfera de luz entraba en el rubio.— _**Solo quiero enmendar mis errores, y darle algo de esperanza a este mundo.**_

— _ **Tu conoces la historia de este mundo, ¿Cierto?**_ —Dijo Kurama, recibiendo un asentimiento. Suspiro, al tiempo que veía a Naruto.— _**El es demasiado puro, me sorprende que no odie a nadie. Tal vez...sea el que hemos estado esperando, alguien que por fin acabe con todo esto...**_

Arceus lo vio fijamente, al tiempo que su brillo comenzaba a extinguirse.— _**No me queda mucho tiempo, y no hay forma de que vuelva. Solo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado, mis hijos podrían caer en malas manos —**_ Un poco de su luz entró en Kurama, desconcertándolo.— _**Un obsequio. Sabrás cuando usarlo, Kurama. Me despido.**_

En el mundo real, las barras y las armas que sostenían a Naruto y a Ayanami se deshicieron en una mancha gris que cayó al suelo, dejándolos libres. Sus heridas comenzaron a sanar, tanto las internas como externas, dándole la oportunidad de intervenir a Kurama.

El chakra del zorro tomó la forma de nueve colas que se extendieron en el aire antes de formar un manto alrededor de los chicos, acelerando su sanación. Solo las heridas de las piernas del rubio se resistieron, dejando grandes cicatrices, al igual que las que tenía la chica en su estomago. Aún seguían en riesgo por la perdida de sangre, y también por el hecho de estar al aire libre y habían muchos peligros acechando.

Si no actuaba rápido, ambos morirían por perdida de sangre, el Kyūbi grito frustrado, no le gustaba pero debía tomar el control del cuerpo de Naruto y aunque fue por el alma pura de Naruto que las nueves colas estaban libres sin afectar el sello, el acceder a la Segunda Fase sería más perjudicial que beneficioso. El Kyūbi gruño y concentró su chakra hasta disminuir las colas a cuatro.

Tomó a la chica en brazos y, usando sus habilidades realzadas y sus colas, comenzó a correr por el bosque para llevar a su Jinchuriki a un lugar seguro. Se detuvo en un grupo de árboles caídos que proveerían un buen refugio y desactivo el estado, no podía correr más, el cuerpo aun maltrecho y débil por la perdida de sangre junto a las quemaduras extremas causadas por la Segunda fase no daba para más.

Desactivó su chakra, dejando que el cuerpo del rubio volviera a la normalidad aunque con toda su piel al rojo vivo por la Segunda Fase. Esperaba que aquello y lo que hubiera hecho ese Arceus hubiera ayudado, porque si no funcionaba y moría, se aseguraría de exterminar a Konoha cuando se reformara. Era una amenaza que con gusto cumpliría.

Sin que Kurama lo supiera, las ruedas del destino habían comenzado su marcha incesante. Biju y Jinchuriki causarían cambios drásticos en el mundo. Una nueva era se abriría ante ellos, una era de paz. Dos seres opuestos, muy diferentes entre sí, se unirían y traerían paz a esas tierras.

Sin embargo, ahora, bajo los árboles y la lluvia torrencial, todo lo que podían hacer era esperara un nuevo amanecer. El paso del tiempo demostraría qué sucedería, si Naruto y Ayanami vivirían o morirían.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió. Es un crossover de Naruto y Pokémon, pero un tanto poco convencional y un tanto distinto a otros que he visto (ojo, no se si se haya hecho). Hay muchas cosas que aun no se han explicado, pero se mostrarán en el próximo capítulo.

Hay muchas cosas interesantes que tengo guardado, y depende de su apoyo si verán las dudas. Si les gusta, ya saben que hacer: ¡Dejar su opinión! Los que vivimos en democracia sabemos que el voto es fundamental para tomar decisiones, así que anímense y dejen lo que piensan.

Espero y les haya gustado, dejad en los reviews si quieren que lo continúe. Sin mucho más que decir, me despido.


End file.
